This invention relates generally to container tops for waste paper and clothes, and more paticularly to a self-closing container top having a unique configuration of self-closing top panels.
A variety of container and container top structures are disclosed in prior art. An early device described in U.S. Pat. No. 1,800,825 to Feltault discloses a laundry hamper mounted within a wall recess and having a pivotal spring bias closure lid 34 diagonally disposed about the hamper aperture 29.
Another such invention is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,860,224 to Bode which describes a laundry receptacle pivotedly mounted to swing outwardly from an aperture in a wall to reveal the container opening which is otherwise covered by a rigidly connected lid within the opening.
A cabinet type structure is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,917,363 to Fohn which describes, in part, an inner rectangular compartment including a spring biased vertically disposed trap door 19 which is spring biased generally closed. The receptacle 15 is withdrawable similar to a structure for a drawer to facilitate contents' removal.
A paper towel receptacle is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,125,420 to Bisson which includes a duplex flap device 32 pivoted about a central axis, self-righting by gravity about a tapered opening in the upper portion of the container. Additionally, a fan-shaped flap disposed within a mated opening is also provided as an additional mode for placing the contents within the container 20.
A display receptacle is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,294,068 to Budington which describes, in part, opposing spring biased movable covers 8 mounted about a central axis. The cabinet structure disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,531,444 to Lane includes upper structure having dual pivotedly mounted closures 9 which, when opened, provide openings for depositing contents into hung flexible bags within a compartment therebelow. The hamper disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,665,842 to Weintraub, et.al. discloses a conventional hamper structure having a pivotedly mounted horizontally disposed lid over a container which may be outwardly pivoted from the bottom to facilitate emptying. Unique laminates are the primary point of novelty disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,692,235 to Franiel which also discloses a hamper or container type structure having a diagonally disposed pivotally mounted opening having an extendable handle 12 positioned therebelow.
The present invention discloses a self-closing container top having two opposing generally horizontally disposed top panels pivotedly mounted about axes each disposed between the center margin and outer margin of each top panel. The invention includes self-righting means which may be a counterweight or a spring bias device such as a torsional spring and which facilitates a convenient means for depositing contents within a container therebelow through the opening formed, typically by gravity against the upper surface of the top panels to rotate the panels downwardly about the axes at the center parting line between the panels. This invention may be provided in various forms in conjunction with conventional containers or containers which are adapted specifically to receive the invention.